


Sharing

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Food, Friendship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi have their old teammates over for lunch, and it makes Oikawa reflect on the time that has passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Aurelie! <3

Their apartment is tidier than it's ever been in all the time they've been living in it, with everything neatly packed away, the curtains pulled open to let the light in. The smell of baking bread fills the air, and Oikawa takes a deep breath, smiling to himself as he continues chopping vegetables for the curry that they're making. 

"Aren't you going a bit overboard?" Iwaizumi asks, leaning in to kiss Oikawa's cheek before letting him work. "You've already made so much food. I don't even know if we have enough containers for much more."

"It's not every day you get to host all of your old teammates over for us to have lunch together," Oikawa replies, smiling. "Only the best, for all my cute underclassmen."

"Do you still get to call them that?" Iwaizumi wonders, "when it's been _years_ since any of us have been in high school?"

"Underclassmen are for life, not just for high school," Oikawa says seriously. "And I will be a good ex-captain and make sure that they're all well-fed. Not a single dish will go untasted. Besides, even if everyone else is too full to eat, between you and Mattsun, we'll be fine." 

"I can't even deny that," Iwaizumi sighs. "Remember that we already have plenty of snacks and drinks, though. We'll be fine. Don't forget your bread."

"I won't forget my bread," Oikawa replies, nodding, before he goes back to chopping the vegetables. 

Truth be told, Oikawa knows that he doesn't really need to make so much food, but now that he's started, he can't quite stop. It's a way of showing his affection for his friends, he supposes. It's taken him a long time to start enjoying cooking, and a little longer for him to be any good at it, but now it's just another way of interacting with the people around him. Iwaizumi gets that, but of course he does when he's the one on the receiving end of most of Oikawa's cooking, whether it's an elaborate home-cooked meal when Oikawa has the time, or a small box of cookies tucked into his work bag. Oikawa might be busy most of the time between training and playing professional volleyball, but cooking is physical and productive enough for him to enjoy as he unwinds. 

It's half an hour before anyone is due to arrive, and they've already got the dining table covered with containers of food. The low table in their lounge room is reserved for snacks and drinks and the rest is there, waiting to be eaten. 

The bread is perfect when Oikawa takes it out of the oven, the crust just hard enough on the outside, the bread soft on the inside. Iwaizumi slices it for him, making sure they're all even, and he grins at Oikawa.

"You've got some flour on your nose."

"Where?" Oikawa asks, lifting his hand to wipe it away, but Iwaizumi catches him by the wrist, stepping close to kiss the tip of his nose, and then his lips. Oikawa kisses back, leaning into Iwaizumi's warmth, until they're interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. 

It's Yahaba, dutifully on time with Kyoutani in tow. Oikawa lifts his eyebrows as he notices that they walk in through the door hand in hand, but he called it years ago. Yahaba knows that, his cheeks a faint pink as he walks past Oikawa, but he keeps his head high, looking incredibly pleased with himself. 

"Did you cook all of this yourselves?" Yahaba asks, blinking at the array of food on the table. "Oikawa-san, you really didn't have to."

"He knows," Iwaizumi sighs, rolling his eyes even though he sounds fond. "You try and stop him, though."

"Not like you can talk," Kyoutani speaks up, with Yahaba's hand still in his. "You're a show off too." 

" _Too_?" Oikawa asks, just as the doorbell rings again. 

It's Watari, who happened to run into Kindaichi and Kunimi on his way up, and they all sit around the table, catching up on each other's lives. Oikawa isn't even surprised that Hanamaki and Matsukawa show up late, even though they're the ones most familiar with how to get here. The apartment feels full, but in a pleasant way. There are enough cushions for everyone, they start sharing the snacks and drinks between themselves, and even though it's been years, it feels like the old days again, when they would share meals together after games, or practice. 

Matsukawa is the one who leads the way to the dining table, getting everyone plates so that they can start on their main meal. Oikawa is pleased when everyone compliments his cooking, clearly appreciating the amount of time he's put into it. Even after all this time, they still know him, they still know how much he cares, and he likes that about them. 

"You're getting sentimental," Iwaizumi murmurs, resting his chin on Oikawa's shoulder. "You're getting that look in your eyes."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Oikawa smiles, turning to Iwaizumi to kiss him on the nose. It earns him a groan of protest from both Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who are sharing a cushion, their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders as they feed each other. Oikawa just grins, sticking his tongue out at them and kissing Iwaizumi's nose again, just because he can. 

Kunimi sighs, reaching over and shutting Kindaichi's jaw for him when it drops. He takes Kindaichi's chopsticks out of his hands, setting them down before he can drop them. Oikawa's smile grows wider. Trust Kindaichi to be flustered by their easy displays of affection when he didn't bat an eyelid in high school. Perhaps it didn't happen as often, back then, or perhaps Oikawa didn't touch Iwaizumi the same way, no longer tentative but sure that this is something that he is allowed, and something that he wants. He hasn't doubted that for a long time, now, and perhaps catching up with everyone is putting things into perspective, making him realise just how long it's been. 

Iwaizumi has been in his life for as long as Oikawa can remember. They've spent time constantly in each other's space, and they've spent time apart. Now, it's a mix of both and Oikawa thinks that perhaps this is the best. They get to spend plenty of time together, and they're both busy enough with their own work that being together feels just that little bit more special. Oikawa wouldn't change it for the world, and he murmurs as much, right into Iwaizumi's ear.

Pulling back, Iwaizumi gives him a fond smile, and simply replies with, "Yeah. Love you too."


End file.
